7teen: Calling Dr Caitlin
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP21: Amelie studies for a test she intends to take to help her choice of career options, meanwhile Caitlin reveals that she has a knack for first aid skills and medical memorization as she helps people around the mall. This gives Jonesy a the idea to profit he skills for money to which Caitlin refuses, and he also must deal with his own fear of blood as well.
1. Intro: Heavy load

**INTRO**

I walked through the mall with a very heavy knapsack. So heavy I could wear it on my back and had to carry it in front. I finally reached the lemon and slammed my pack down on the bar hard "Whew! Caitlin- lemonade, now…!" I panted, and Caitlin handed me one immediately.

The others could see why my bag was so heavy, as it was loaded with textbooks. Caitlin looked at each one of them. "Bones of the Body… Health and Nutritional tips… Heart and Lungs are a team."

"What are all those for?" asked Wyatt.

"They're for Amelie." I said "She was supposed to pick them up today but she got called into work. So I'm taking them to her, and I'm going to help her study for a test she's taking."

"Dude, I thought you two wanted to be, like, superstar actors." said Jude.

"We do…" I answered "But actors don't work all the time every day, and some do have second career jobs to keep them going."

"And let me guess…" Jen said "Amelie wants to be a doctor?"

"You got it." I answered.

Jude felt confused. "I thought she already was a doctor. You know, Dr. Venus…?"

"Jude, that's Fireball XL5…" I said holding up one of the comic books in my pack "She's just an actress who plays a doctor. Remember?"

"Oooh, Right." chuckled Jude "My bad."

Caitlin then surprised us by telling us that when she was little she always wanted to be a doctor too, long before she discovered fashion. "You…? A doctor…?" Nikki asked. Jonesy suddenly looked nervous "I'm well, I think I'll head off to work." he said. Nikki grabbed his arm "Whoa, wait a minute." she teased "You don't have a new job yet. You're not feeling what I think you are, are you?"

Jonesy hated to admit it, but the very mention of doctors sometimes brought up his Hemophobia- his fear of blood. All of us decided tease Jonesy a little more. I gazed at Caitlin and went "Doctor! Doctor! I feel like a _bloody_ deck of cards."

"Did he have to say that?" whimpered Jonesy.

"Well just sit here and I'll _bloody_ deal with you." Caitlin said.

Each of us teased Jonesy more with more blood references and doctor jokes that he finally took off like a cowardly cat. "Your recommendation, doc…?" Wyatt playfully asked. Caitlin giggled as she playfully looked through the textbooks "His _blood_-sugar level is too high."

"Knock it off with the blood, please!" Jonesy begged from afar, and we all just had to laugh.

**_Intro Theme_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

_Now that we're through with school  
we get to make all the rules  
spend more time with all my friends  
always hangin' together in a place where we grew up!_

_I'm 7teen…  
I have found my own way  
I love my job, and I live at the mall today  
And I am on my own now and forever_

_I'm… 7teen._  
_Life was sweet_  
_though we grew up way too fast_  
_Still, the memories will last_

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…_**

_I'm 7teen… 7…TEEN_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_7TEEN!_**


	2. Caitlin's Skills

**CHAPTER ONE**

Jen went to work that day loading the shelves and doing inventory as usual, and when she went back behind the counter she found "Jonesy…!" hiding behind there "What are you doing here? Are you still shaken up from all the talk of doctors and blood?"

"No!" Jonesy snapped "Maybe… well… oh, fine, I admit it. There, are you happy you got it out of me now?"

"Come on, you're overreacting." Jen said "There is nothing to be freaked out about."

Jonesy didn't agree and just couldn't even begin to think of bringing himself out of it.

Coach came along and shouted "MASTERSON! What's going on here? Why is this shmo behind the counter?"

Jen explained they were just talking about doctors and blood, and Coach turned pink ducked down behind the counter himself. "Coach? Don't tell me you're afraid too?"

"Who, me? Of course not. But, er… used to be, and every now and then it tries to come and get at me again. But I won't let it! At least… I try not to."

"I feel your pain man." Jonesy said, but poor Jen felt as if she was surrounded by babies!

Meanwhile, Amelie and I were at Grinde-Me on a break and going over some of the materials in the book, and we even had one of those miniature skeleton models with us and see if she could correctly identify the parts as I pointed them to her. She was doing okay for a beginner, but she was having a hard time memorizing it all.

"Come on, we did this one before." I said, but my poor girlfriend tried so hard trying answer, "Oh, la, la! It is impossible. I'll never be ready, I'm just too slow."

"No you're not, Amelie. You're just trying too hard, and anyway it's only your first test, even if you fail you can learn from it."

Amelie knew I was right, but we decided to take a break. That's when the others came along. "Well, well, how goes the testing?" Wyatt asked, but the others could tell by Amelie's expression "Not so good, huh?" asked Nikki.

"Guys, not helping…!" I sneered softly at them.

Caitlin sat down and offered Amelie some advice she got from her mom. "When my mom studied for her med-license she didn't have it easy. So she created a system to help her, and I made one up too."

She showed her a list of the bones Amelie had to memorize, and how to memorize them in long lists, "Just take the first letter of every word of the bones and make a crazy sentence."

She showed her a list of bones on the skeleton- Clavicle, Maxilla, Fibula, Distal Phalanges, Sacrum, and Trapezium, and used their first letters to make the sentence "Call Me for a Date Some Time."

All of us were impressed by how she knew all that without even looking at the book, and Amelie thought of trying the system herself. "Caitlin, how did you know all that stuff?" Jonesy asked.

"My mom- She always told me it's important to know these things."

We decided not to ask any more questions about it, but as Wyatt turned to leave while sipping his coffee, naughty little Stanley fired his ball gun at Wyatt, he winced in surprise and ending up taking in too much hot coffee at once, burning his tongue bad. "AAAHH…!" he cried as he fanned his red sore tongue.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked.

"Do I look okay?" Wyatt's voice was garbled form him not being able to use his tongue. His tongue looked really bad. "Ice…! We need Ice!" Caitlin hollered. Someone came and handed her a scoop full of ice from the ice-coffee maker. "Put this on your tongue Wyatt." Caitlin said as she slowly scooped the ice flakes into his mouth. Wyatt felt his head freezing and his teeth jittering, but all of a sudden his tongue felt way better, or at least it wasn't burning anymore. "Wow! That feels great." he mumbled.

"That was so awesome brah. The way you just helped him like that." Jude said, and we didn't dare to ask and could tell Caitlin had also studied first aid or quick thinking in situations.

"What do you know? You really are good at something besides shopping and accessorizing." Nikki teased.

"I also know how to clean and bandage wounds too." Caitlin said.

"You do…" a cute guy said "Can you like, help me, I got this wicked splinter in my finger." She held up his index finger on his right hand and it didn't look pretty. Some of us even looked away wailing in disgust. Even Caitlin was grossed out by it, but she still helped, and using one of her hairclips she managed to remove the splinter easily and then just bandage the guy's finger a small napkin and an elastic-band.

Everyone was impressed, especially Amelie as she took notes on this. Jonesy was starting to get that look in his eyes.

The cute guy thanked Caitlin and asked maybe if she'd like to go out on a thank-you date some time, to which she responded by writing her number on his bandage. "Cool."

"Cait… that was amazing." I said.

_"Magnifique…"_ Amelie said in astonishment.

Caitlin felt a little embarrassed, but Jonesy came out and said "It's perfect!" and he explained his latest idea, involving Caitlin allowing people to come to her for small things like the splinter, or wounds that she knew how to treat. "We'll make a bundle." Jonesy said.

The rest of us didn't like his idea at all "Jonesy, you help people out of the kindness of your heart, not for cold profits." Jen said.

"If it's out of kindness, then why do doctors get paid for it?" Jonesy protested. As much as he had a point there, it was Caitlin's choice and she agreed with the rest of us and preferred to help people out of kindness. So her answer was, "No."

"What?" snapped Jonesy "Ah, come on, Cait. This could be your big chance."

"I said no!" Caitlin said "I'm not even licensed, Jonesy, and besides, it's not my thing, and right now I'm going back to work." And before Jonesy could open his mouth to say another word "No…!" Caitlin snapped.

Jonesy, however, was not one to give up.

"Oh, no…! He wouldn't…?" I asked.

_"He would."_ Nikki Jen and Amelie said, all three of them having the most experience suffering from Jonesy's stubbornness.


	3. The Doctor is in

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jonesy still tried to convince Caitlin to go with his plan. "Save it Jonesy. My answer is still no."

"Look, if you won't do it for me, do it for the people."

Caitlin still refused. Jonesy was starting to sound like he even wanted her to start butting in on other people's business, when it was obvious that others were capable to taking care of things themselves.

"This isn't over. Not by a longshot." Jonesy said and he walked off almost in a huff.

"Think I was too hard on him?" Caitlin asked.

"Ah, even if you were it won't stop him." Nikki said. The rest of us agreed that Jonesy wasn't through yet and we hadn't heard the last of this. In the meantime all of us decided to get back to work, and Amelie went with me to catch up on her studies in quiet. She thanked Caitlin again for showing her a few things and felt she'd have a better chance at passing now. "Maybe you should reconsider your old dream." she suggested.

Caitlin wasn't so sure. It was just a silly childhood dream of hers, but then again it was okay to think of reconsidering. After all, she did manage to snag a date with a cute guy. "Nah…! It's just not for me." She said as she continued to juice the lemons.

That's when a mother and her little girl came along. "Excuse me…" said the mother.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

"Actually, I heard that you're good at paramedics. Think you can help my daughter?"

The poor little girl pointed to her leg and said "Every time I step… ow…! It hurts me!"

Caitlin felt that this woman and child were directed to her by Jonesy, but seeing as the little girl really needed help, Caitlin decided to at least see, and got the girl to show her where it hurt, right in the middle of her kneecap. Caitlin could tell by the swelling that the girl had been sitting in a bad position for a long time and her blood flow was a little out of place. She gently rubbed the kneecap gently with her fingers, and like magic the girl felt much better. The mother thanked Caitlin graciously and gave her five dollars just for it.

A few other people saw what Caitlin just did. Each of them had a problem and they asked to be cured promising to pay her. Caitlin couldn't believe this was happening, and she decided to call Jonesy and tell him she had reconsidered. However, his phone ringtone seemed to be coming from right behind the lemon, and Jonesy popped right out. "Slicker than I look, huh?"

"How did you tell everyone so fast?"

Jonesy only told that mother and child and then he quickly ran back hoping that others would see Caitlin's great gift and now this. "So, we in for it…?"

Caitlin sighed "Just this once." she said.

"Sweet…!"

Before long, Jonesy was working as the line controller which entitled him to a small cut of Caitlin's earnings. A blackboard was at the front of the lemon which said _"Dr. Caitlin is in, for all your minor injuries."_ Lots of people already were gathered there, some had witnessed Catilin's specialty and others had gathered due to Jonesy calling out to them "Step right up and Caitlin will fix you up."

Caitlin even had a white coat on, did her long hair up in a bun and wore glasses so she'd appear more serious. So far, with the help of her first aid kit from the lemon, she cleaned and bandaged a few cuts and scratches, gave advice for people who had cramps and aches that she couldn't fix herself.

She made quite a bit of cash in just a couple of hours, but also a few more cute guys came up, but not because they needed help, but because they thought she was cute, and smart, and helpful, and they liked a girl like that and gave her their numbers. This was the real deal for her.

Of course, Caitlin wasn't really licensed and isn't have to be to treat minor wounds, but Ron came along and he didn't look pleased. "Illegal practicing of paramedics, distributing alcohol…!"

"It's rubbing-alcohol. You're not supposed to drink it." Caitlin said.

"Getting in an officer's face!" snarled Ron "All right, you pushed your luck Dr. Smarty-pants!" and he prepared to write her a big time ticket when Jonesy noticed an old bandage on the back of his hand and it was all red and dripping with "Blood! Yeaa-haa…!" and he ducked down out of sight.

"How did you do that…?" Caitlin asked.

_Ron was too embarrassed to tell her that he was having another pretend date with a blow-up doll, and he proceeded to serve her food, he foolishly raised his hand over the burning candles catching the heat, and falling backwards yanking the table cloth off and causing everything to come crashing down. He moved his hand to get up but ended up hitting broken shards of the plates cutting the back of his hand badly._

"Don't ask." He simply said.

Caitlin then offered to clean his wound and bandage it up properly. The rubbing alcohol stung Ron a bit, but he held in there and finally he had gauze wrapped around his hand properly so his wound would heal better and not be partially exposed. "I uh… guess I can let you off this time." Ron said as he tore up the ticket "Just don't try anything over the line." and he left.

"Pssst…! Is he gone?" Jonesy asked nervously.

Caitlin sighed irritably. "Yes."

Jonesy sighed in relief, but suddenly he and Caitlin were faced with another problem, the last person in the line was Big Steve, and he looked even less pleased than Ron did "What in the hotel bills is goin' on here?" he growled.

"Oh, uh, hehe, hiya boss…" Caitlin said nervously "Well, you see…"

"Zip it! This here's supposed to be a beverage concession stand, not an emergency hospital."

Jonesy came up to defend her, admitting it was his idea. "Hey, lay off it, man. We're just helping people, and making few extra bucks."

Steve, although impressed with the extra money, still didn't care. "I own me a giant lemon, and I expect the lemon products to be sellin'. So you get yourself back to your duties missy, because if I catch you doing this again, anywhere, anytime… the next one who'll need help is you; seeking new employment that is."

Then he walked off leaving Caitlin and Jonesy feeling that "I think we've just been fired already." Jonesy said.


	4. To help or not to help

**CHAPTER THREE**

Caitlin saw no choice but to listen to her boss, so she took off her coat and got her lemon hat back on. "It was fun while it lasted." she sighed.

For once, even Jonesy felt it was right to let it go. It wasn't worth Caitlin losing her regular job. "At least we made a bit of a profit." he said as he held up his full wallet, and Caitlin had to agree of all the phone number she snatched. Plus, her popularity had increased around the mall a bit. "Besides, what are the odds of someone getting really hurt around the mall?" Jonesy had to ask that.

Meanwhile, at Comic Cavern, Amelie was going at it well with her studying in my private office. I even let her use my computer for more references that she couldn't find in her textbooks. I checked in on her every now and then to make sure she wasn't beating herself up. "How's it coming?" I asked.

"Well, I think it's getting better, but I only think. I don't know."

I didn't know what else to tell her, except "Just try your best, and you can only do better. Trust your boyfriend."

Amelie smiled at me, but ultimately she decided that maybe had had enough for the day. There was no sense in overdoing it.

Some of the others came along, and told me what Caitlin had just told them, about what she and Jonesy did for a few hours. "Hey, it's not like we didn't expect it or nothin'." Jude said.

"Where's Jen?" I asked

"She said she'd meet us here." Wyatt said.

"Double or nothing she got another penalty." Nikki joked, but her phone suddenly rang. It was Jen and she sounded in tears. "Jen, what happened?"

Jen explained that Coach Halder had a bad accident at the store… he slipped on a water spilled and went crashing into a display fencing equipment, all the sabres barely missed him, but he was so freaked out that he collapsed in a seizure, and that was very serious for a man Coach's age.

We all decided to head to the penalty box at once, and Wyatt called Jonesy and Caitlin telling them to meet us there. There was a whole of people at the store, but Jen let us in through the side entrance for employees.

We could see Coach lying flat on his back quaking softly. He even had a large cut on his arm from where a sabre actually hit him making a small puddle of blood. Jonesy was completely freaked and hid behind Nikki. "Keep it away! Keep is away from me!" he cried.

Ron and the gang of mall paramedics were already there, they bandaged up Coaches arm, but there was a stain of blood on the floor, and the men weren't having much luck in getting coach to snap out of it. "Haven't you guys ever seen someone having a seizure before?" Jen asked. The two big men merely just gazed at one another scratching their heads and shrugged.

"There's your answer." Nikki said.

"What's going to happen to him?" Wyatt asked.

Ron had already called real paramedics, but Coach was already looking pretty bad. They'd have to at least try and get him to snap out of it a little or he was mostly likely to have a heart-attack. Caitlin had seen these symptoms before when her mom took her to first-aid class.

"Well, help him then!" snapped Jen said.

"I can't!" cried Caitlin. She told us what Big Steve had said. "Caitlin!" I snapped "Don't you think this is way more important."

"Jonesy, back me up here?" Caitlin asked.

"I think he's a little too busy." Nikki said hinting that her husband was still cowering behind her because of the blood stain on the floor.

"Let me try." Amelie said "I read about zis. I think I can 'elp him."

Ron was at first objective to this as Amelie hadn't any real experience. "How do I know this isn't some kind of sinister plot?" he asked sternly "That you're not going to try and actually assassinate this poor man…?"

"Assassinate…?! Seriously dude?" Jude scolded.

I stood up for my girlfriend and insisted that she be allowed to try. "She's been studying a lot. Just give her a chance, and we don't exactly have other options here."

Ron saw no choice but to let Amelie try. "I'll be watching you, girly." he warned her.

Amelie put her ear to Coach's chest, his heart was beating okay, and he was breathing fine too. She figured the best thing to do was turn Coach on his side to snap him out of it, but Coach was a big and heavy man for her to move by herself. Caitlin was the only one who could help her safely as no one, not even Ron's men had the proper experience. One false move would be bad for Coach's health.

"But I can't." Caitlin whimpered "I could get fired."

_"JUST DO IT!"_ we all snapped at her, and Caitlin went for it, and helped Amelie carefully roll Coach onto his side and hold him steady so he wouldn't fall. In a few moments Coach woke up. "Huh…? What…?" and then he bolted right upright "What are you all doing here starting at me like that for? And why is my arm bandaged up."

Jen had absolutely no idea why she was about to do what she did but, she was so happy that Coach was okay, that she just leapt over and hugged him. That's when Coach remembered what happened and heard about the girls saving him. "Oh, well… uh… gee… I… well… ah, come here you two." And he grabbed the girls and hugged them and Jen in his strong arms nearly choking them all to death, and they fell on the floor.


	5. Proud to be and have

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day, we all met up at the lemon, and Jen came along saying that Coach came into work feeling just find. "But the doctor said he has to watch his blood-pressure."

"With him… I just doubt that's going to happen." Wyatt said. We all agreed on that.

Amelie came along all giddy and excited. She showed me her test paper from her college professor. She didn't get a perfect score on her exam, but she did do very well. I kissed her tenderly. "I told you, you could do it."

Amelie smiled and said, "Well, I did 'ave a little 'elp, and experience. _Merci _Caitlin."

"Sure, thing." Caitlin said. "I just sure hope my boss didn't see me."

"Ahem!" grumbled a voice. Caitlin felt her blood turn cold as she saw Big Steve standing before the lemon. "Uh, hi… boss."

"Save it." Steve said "I heard what happened at the Penalty Box, and I am…" Caitlin braced for it believing this was the end, only to hear her boss say "…very proud of you."

"You are?" asked Caitlin "But you said not to do it anymore."

"Only around the lemon." said Steve "I didn't say don't do it period."

"Um, actually… you did say it. I heard you." Jonesy said.

"Oh! So I did. Well anyway, you just have to remember that this here's a lemon, and there's a time and place to do things, but the right thing at the right place and time. Besides, you helped save somebody's life. It makes me mighty glad to have someone like you on my payroll."

"Gee, thanks boss." said Caitlin. Steve tipped his hat and headed off.

"That is one seriously strange dude." Jude said.

"Well, I'm just relieved to get away from all that blood." Jonesy said "I just can't stand it."

"Oh, really…" Nikki said, unable to resist, and she pulled out one her facial pierces and gently poked a teeny little spot on her fingertip cause the tiniest speck of blood to start coming out. "Hey!" cried Jonesy "Keep that away from me!" and he got up and ran for it with his wife playfully chasing him. We all couldn't help but laugh at how funny Jonesy looked.

As for Caitlin, she thought maybe being a doctor would be an okay ideal for a job. It was in her blood, but for now she was happy to be a fashion girl and major shopaholic, and getting to watch Jonesy run.

"Help…!" Jonesy squealed.

**_(Ending theme)_**

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN…!_

_Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN"_**


End file.
